


美国队长：一个爱情故事

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: A Love Story, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Hail Stucky, M/M, movie review
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个。。。大抵算文艺风严重的美队电影观后感，挠头。<br/>全文Stucky向。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

巴基巴恩斯，AKA冬兵，大概是美队系列里最倒霉催的角色。

他用完了一生的运气，为了遇见一个叫史蒂夫罗杰斯的家伙。

第一部电影里的他是风华正茂的布鲁克林青年，玩世不恭的眼神征服了万千少女，却只停留在孱弱的伙伴身上。为了保卫家园，大概也是为了完成史蒂夫无法实现的梦想，巴基穿上了军装，将担忧化成嘴角一抹坏坏的微笑。

然后他随着107团落入了海德拉的魔爪，第一次。

他本是一枚弃子，幸好他的好友不仅被注射了超级士兵血清更是个出了名的死脑筋，他获救了。回归部队后的巴基，仍然时不时地开开史蒂夫的玩笑，那双清亮的眼睛却暗淡了不少。

也许是被俘的记忆不堪回首，也许是看着昔日的伙伴代替自己成为目光的焦点心有不甘。刷了电影好几遍后我才读懂那里面酝酿的情绪其实叫做失落，因为高大的史蒂夫已经不再需要巴基的保护，也不再需要他的撩妹教程。

那个瘦弱的小孩哪里去了，史蒂夫选择轻描淡写地带过。他已经十分适应自己的新角色，如同他自如地使用强化过的身体。而坐在角落里有一杯没一杯灌着烈酒的巴基，心心念念地却是小巷里拿着垃圾箱盖做盾牌，不知后退为何物的小史蒂维。

他说他要追随那个愚蠢的布鲁克林小鬼，而不是什么见鬼的美国队长。

对这个回答史蒂夫给予了一个美国队长式的微笑。此刻的他沉浸在第一场胜利的喜悦中，大概还未了解那句话的真正含义，如同他不了解灰绿色瞳孔中的那丝落寞。

人生真是寂寞如雪啊，巴恩斯中士。

好在他们依旧形影不离，他是他的战友，他的掩护，他的影子。身披耀眼星条旗的史蒂夫无所畏惧地成为战场上的移动靶子，因为有他的巴基躲在瞄准镜后无声地扣动扳机。

因为你选择了盾而非枪。

而作为一名真正经历过战争的士兵，他知道仅靠一面盾是无法赢得胜利的。

于是他自愿成为了你的枪。他将温柔的笑容藏起，化身成战壕中冰冷的狙击手。

这是他第一次成为武器，却不是最后一次。

史蒂夫的表情越来越丰富，而巴基的表情越来越严肃。你无法期待一名狙击手轻松地享受生活，尤其当他手中握着沉甸甸的生命，美国队长的生命，史蒂夫的生命。

前线战事胶着，没人知道明天等待着他们的是什么。只有巴基还能微微翘起嘴角，望着远远驶来的火车问史蒂夫这是不是为了报当年科尼岛的一箭之仇。

在最残酷的时刻至少他们还拥有彼此，是不是这样就足够了。

当然不行。他们是英雄，他们注定前路坎坷。

命运于是对他们露出了獠牙。巴基掉了下去，化作林海雪原中无法辨识的一缕虚影。曾经紧紧交缠的生命从此走上截然不同的轨道，像夜空中擦肩而过的两颗流星。

史蒂夫用最符合一名超级英雄的谢幕方式退出了公众的视野。他开始沉睡，在寒冰之下，在人们的记忆里。

而巴基巴恩斯的悲剧才刚刚拉开序幕。

 

***

 

第二部开始已是七十年后，从发黄的记忆中苏醒的史蒂夫站在熟悉又陌生的世界里不知所措。

他有了新的朋友，而敌人还是旧日的敌人。

萨姆问他，什么能令他幸福？他茫然地低下头，他不知道。

他该怎么告诉萨姆，美国队长拯救了全世界，却拉不住最重要的那双手。因为那本是史蒂夫罗杰斯的任务，而他搞砸了。

所以幸福就这样离他翩然而去。

熙熙攘攘的人群中，他苦笑着向娜塔莎诉说找到一个有类似生命经历的人实在太难。

也许他渴望的不过是有个人理解他，真正的他，来自布鲁克林的史蒂夫罗杰斯，而不是披着星条旗的美国队长。

也许七十年的沉默终于令他明白，世上不会再有第二个巴基，即能安抚他的脆弱，也能拥抱他的坚强。

也许史蒂夫罗杰斯一生的运气早已在那列呼啸而过的火车上消耗殆尽。

一觉醒来，我还在，世界还在，你却已经不在了。

这种感觉该向何人诉说？

而后，姗姗来迟的命运女神终于向英雄崭露微笑，尽管她的笑容里仍然包含着残酷的余韵。冬兵犹如狂风暴雨般袭来，在死水般的蓝眼睛里掀起层层波澜。

美国队长瞬间有了继续战斗的理由，这次不再是为了他的国家，而是为了他一度辜负的那个人，你的士兵，你的朋友，你的巴基。

你要拍着他的肩膀，告诉他战争早已结束。你要教会他使用计算机和微波炉，还有Facebook和Instagram。你要和他分享你的笔记，告诉他这些年你们都错过了什么。然后你们两个老冰棍要舒舒服服地坐在沙发里把所有的电视频道连同广告看一个遍，你们分享一桶冰激凌，将这些对过去的你们而言太过奢侈的经历全部享受一遍。

这些是你欠了他七十年的。

不过首先，你要带他回家。

即使他会抵抗，他会在你完美的脸上留下伤疤。不过你有四倍恢复能力，你能够承受，比起他曾经承受的，你觉得这都没什么大不了的。

旁人眼里似乎是你在拯救巴基，其实放下盾牌的你心里明白，巴基才是一直拯救你的那个人吧。

这个世界远比你想像的复杂。效忠的对象很可能才是真正的敌人，而同伴随时都有可能对你亮出刀子。死人可以复活，是非可以颠倒，黑白可以混淆，还有什么可以相信？还有什么值得相信？

有的，有这么一个人，经历了半个多世纪的非人折磨，被伤害，被控制，混沌的意识中依然铭刻着最初的誓言，直到最后。

因为这句誓言，他停下了半空中的拳头，他违抗了植入在脑袋里的命令，他放任自己下坠只为了将你托起，他拖着受伤的胳膊一个人走向遥不可知的未来，因为他还没有准备好如何面对你。

所以史蒂夫，你真是个幸运的家伙。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吐槽模式开启注意！美队三剧透注意！

第三部应该叫美国队长漫漫追妻路。

副标题：内战？你TM逗我呢！

一开场就是叉骨大大舍身推盾冬，几句嘴炮逼得队长差点上天，字面意义上的。

恩终于有人意识到冬兵这件武器的正确打开方式了，我是不是该说可喜可贺。

然后是泽莫小婊砸装成冬兵去炸楼。话说队长你的四倍视力都没认出你的巴基是别人假扮的怪不得老婆要离开你，哼！

然后就是队长一路尾行到达冬冬的安全屋，全程痴汉脸地东摸摸西摸摸，这是冬冬吃饭的桌子，这是冬冬坐过的椅子，这是冬冬睡过的床垫，这是冬冬吃剩的零食……

隔着荧幕我都能听见泛着粉红泡泡的脑补声。

喂喂队长你怎么能私自偷看人家的日记呢？美国人不是很讲究隐私吗摔！

这下好了全电影院的人都知道冬冬暗恋你（还有人不知道吗）。

然后就是那充满韩剧风情的重逢桥段。

棒球帽下的巴基睁着一双大大的眼睛，头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后，手里大概还提着六个新鲜的李子。

“你认识我？”“你是史蒂夫。”“你把我从河里捞出来，为啥？”“我不知道。”“你知道的。”

明明很简单的几句台词硬是被你们说得暧昧无比。

而且队长啊你还戴着通讯器，被萨姆听见真的没关系？

萨姆表示从第二部开始他就已经习惯了。

（插播广告：猎鹰牌墨镜，你值得拥有。妈妈从此再也不用担心我被虐狗啦！）

然后就是打打打。

至于其中的规律，豆瓣上的某位大大已经总结得很到位了。

巴基：我TM谁都打。美队：谁打巴基我TM打谁。

无限循环ing。

妈妈这群男人表达感情的方式好奇怪。

然后几个打群架的熊孩子被条子围住了，美队第一反应是胳膊一伸拦着巴基，是怕他暴走还是怕别人伤害他还是单纯只想摸摸那胸肌我已经懒得思考了。

然后巴基被关起来放置play。话说那个透明监牢配上发福的巴基真的很像仓鼠笼子里的仓鼠啊！

然后美队的视线就没离过仓鼠笼子。

巴基在里头伐开心地嘟嘟嘴，有没有萌化美队我不知道，反正我化了。

然后莎伦偷偷连上监视器，连她都知道美队最担心的是他的仓鼠，啊不是巴基有没有事啊真是。。。有种看见bl小说里贴心女配被炮灰的复杂心情。

然后钢铁侠赶来怒刷存在感，连你都知道利用巴基引诱队长签协议，托尼你太坏了，good job。

然后泽莫这个小婊砸又跑出来兴风作浪，扯了几句临时学会的俄语启动冬兵。巴基暴走，打打打，队长强行挽留，男友力爆棚地手撕直升机。。。夫夫双双把河跳。

你们一定是在水下进行了什么见不得人的运动否则为毛这么热衷于高台跳水啊？啊啊？

然后队长“审问”巴基那段看得我各种胸闷。巴基笑得比哭还惨，队长眉宇间都是说不清道不明的痛心。

中间还有段冬兵计划的闪回，巴基根本就是在给人做沙袋还不带医疗保险的。这实在有够过分，武器还享有维修保养权呢。我恨海德拉。

然后是征集伙伴，回收装备。

令我印象深刻的一幕发生了。窝在小车后座的巴基看着史蒂夫亲吻莎伦，一边点着头一边露出“我们家的小史蒂夫终于长大了”的欣慰笑容。

不夸张地说这是巴基全剧中最轻松，最没有负担的一个表情。

哎等一下，如果我没记错的话美队一里巴基望向卿卿我我的史蒂夫和佩姬时那个小眼神还是挺失落的。

所以说经历了三部曲的巴基已经意识到了自己的正房地位不可动摇，此刻正在展示他的蜜汁自信？

好吧。

我看看手里的爆米花，把它想像成狗粮往嘴里胡乱地塞。

然后又是打打打。

此番连队友们都开始默契地站盾冬。

让老冰棍们先走的萨姆好样的。

最后一秒改换阵营的寡姐太帅了。

托尼不哭，放人家老夫老妻一条生路可好？

（哎这样剧透下去没完没了，直接跳到最后一战吧。文艺风重开注意！）

如果美队和冬兵短兵相接的打斗场面令你觉得赏心悦目，那你真该看看他们并肩作战的样子。

他们不在彼此身边的日子已经远远超过一起度过的时光，但他们的一举一动却又如此默契，仿佛命运从未将他们分开过。

星盾行云流水地飞舞在他们的指尖，如同某种神秘的信物。

此刻作为一名观众，看两个加起来快二百岁的人一边打架一边眉来眼去的，也真是够了。

托尼的铁拳一会落在他身上，一会落在他身上。

揍吧揍吧，反正你们都秀了大半集恩爱了，就稍微体会一下单身狗的愤怒吧。

然后忽如其来的，巴基闪闪发亮的金属胳膊没有了，被钢铁侠的反应炉炸飞了。

吓得我嘴里的狗粮都掉了。

直到尽头，多么简单的几个字，巴基用了他的一生来诠释。

战斗机上他问史蒂夫，这一切都值得吗？

他在怀疑，怀疑自己是否还值得拯救，或者，生存。

他记得，所有该遗忘和不该遗忘的，每一个名字，每一张脸，每一个生命。史蒂夫可以说这不是他所能选择的，但巴基不能，逃避不是他的风格。他手上的鲜血是真实存在的。

他依然活着，连同左肩鲜红的五芒星。他的十字架压得他喘不过气，也许死亡反而是一种慈悲。

所以当史蒂夫告诉他政府没有计划活捉他时，他才会如释重负地回答：好方案。

可是他不能死，因为史蒂夫，因为他说过，要陪他到最后的，所以他必须活下去，即使那很有可能意味着生不如死。

“他是我的朋友。”

因为不论哪个年代，史蒂夫罗杰斯从来就不懂得放弃。他永远学不会自己逃走，所以他必须在那里，看着他，守护他，必要时朝那张完美的脸揍上两拳好让他记住自己来自哪里。

“我能一直这么做下去。”

让他记住自己不过是个人类。

荧幕上，摇摇晃晃的队长走向只剩一条胳膊的冬兵。终于，终于等到了这一刻，全世界安静地看着他们扶持着彼此，这次他们将共同进退，虽然他们依旧伤痕累累。

但那又有什么关系呢？至少史蒂夫仍然是史蒂夫，而巴基一直都是巴基。

在托尼的质问声中，美国队长沉默地丢开星盾，重复了他在天空母舰上作出的选择。

七十年前的某一天，史蒂夫选择了成为美国队长，因为他讨厌霸凌，无论他们来自哪里。

七十年后的某一天，美国队长选择了成为史蒂夫，因为他终于明白了真正重要的是什么。

爆米花已经冷了。

我正寻思着官方爸爸发的糖大概已经秒杀所有同人，全剧终了，巴基坐在实验台上，穿着干净的白衣。他抬头望向史蒂夫，无奈一笑。

“为了所有人。”他说。

我。。。擦。。。

漫威的糖里永远掺着玻璃渣，我怎么就学不乖呢。

没关系，当你醒来的时候，他就在你身边。（<-最好是）

所以这次做个好梦吧，巴恩斯中士。

愿双眼再度睁开之时，灰绿色的忧伤终于溶解在天空般的蔚蓝里。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发现我萌的人物基本上可以分两类，一类是cp无差，只要有他/她我就吃得很开心，比如巴基，基尔和露琪亚，另一类基本上单人无感，但一旦和第一类人物组合cp立即激萌无比，大抵属于“只喜欢和xxx在一起的他”这种情况。美队就属于第二类。
> 
> 记得当年美队一刚出来的时候和基友租了DVD，结果被里面的大美国主义恶心得不行所以愣是没能看下去，结果错过了好大一盆狗血。。。充分阐释了没能坚持till the end of the line会有什么样的下场。
> 
> 尽管罗素亲口承认Stucky是一部爱情故事，我仍然觉得他们之间的关系不能简单地用爱情来概括（虽然我还是蛮喜欢看老冰棍们开车来着），大概因为爱情总少不了欲望和独占，但他们拥有的并不局限于此。
> 
> 那种感情，更像是亲情，友情和爱情的混合体，里面包含着无差别的给予，无条件的信任，和旁人无法参透的理解。
> 
> 我从不回头，因为我知道你一直在我背后。
> 
> 我先走一步，因为我知道你有能力逃出生天。
> 
> 他们像一对双生花，只要依偎在一起就能对抗漫长的冬天，而失去任何一个都令另一个痛不欲生。
> 
> 他们本来可以很幸福，却偏偏造化弄人。就像网上流传的，攻不渣受不作，惟怨命运。
> 
> Stucky组合打破了我的许多禁忌，比如AU，比如逆cp，比如男男生子。看着他们在不同的宇宙中以不同的方式相遇，分离，重逢，最后在一起直到永远，这种体验实在妙不可言。
> 
> 他们永远都能找到彼此，也许宇宙的某个角落里这样的soulmate真实存在着，我愿意相信。
> 
> Hail Stucky!


End file.
